


The Second of May

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Second of May

After the Battle of Hogwarts Remembrance Day speeches, Harry made his way to the Memorial Garden. 

A field of flowers had been planted on the first anniversary and was ringed by trees, one for each life lost. 

Harry lingered over some and hurried past others but noted every name, whether Dark or Light, as he placed a flower at the base.

Finally, he reached the tree that he always saved for last. Suppressed emotions and vivid memories—some not his own—washed over him. 

Harry bent down and placed a single white lily over the plaque which read _Severus Snape_.


End file.
